The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
In the resistive type touch panel, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. Accordingly, the interest in the capacitive type touch panel representing superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
The touch panel has a sensing electrode formed on a cover substrate and/or a substrate, and may be connected with a printed circuit board through a wire electrode connected with the sensing electrode.
The wire electrode may be formed on an area (i.e., unactive area), in which a touch is not detected, of a cover substrate area. As the wire electrode is widened, the unactive area, that is, a Bezel area of the touch panel may be widened.
Schemes of connecting the sensing electrode with the wire electrode are classified into a single routing scheme of connecting one of both ends of the sensing electrode with the wire electrode and a double routing scheme of connecting both ends of the sensing electrode with the wire electrode.
In this case, when the wire electrode is connected with the sensing electrode through the double routing scheme, the line resistance of the wire electrode may be reduced, so that the efficiency of the touch panel may be improved. However, when comparing with the single routing scheme, as the wire electrode must be formed in size two times greater than that in the single routing scheme, the Bezel area of the touch panel may be widened.
Accordingly, there is required a touch panel having a novel structure in which the wire electrode can be connected with the sensing electrode through the double routing scheme, and the Bezel area can be reduced.